


I Killed Her

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By X13 (Gabz Warrior Bard)Ares gets a little too pissed off.





	I Killed Her

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters from this stroy. 
> 
> Author's Note: Mainly from Ares POV. And a sequel is coming soon! 
> 
> Summary: Ares gets a little too pissed off. 
> 
> Rating: PG

I don’t know why I did it. Condemning myself to hell. I forgot I have forever to see her face as the sword slid through her chest. To hear her cough up blood with her eyes clouded up in tears and betrayal. But if I had only listened, heard what she said. If only I trusted her… if she trusted me. If only Athena never got in the way. But I have, I have, killed the only one I ever loved. I killed Xena. *~* Six Years Earlier Chapter I ~ The Beginning   
  
  
  
"God dammit Xena you need my help!”   
  
"Get lost Ares I don’t need anybody’s help! Especially yours!” my anger was growing at a very high rate   
  
"Fine but when you are in trouble don’t call me!”   
  
"Whatever I—“I left before she could finish. She was pissing me off lately; she wouldn’t take when my help when I knew— she knew if she messed it up with Agathon she would die or so I thought.   
  
I aetherd to the Halls of War, remembering my promise I made to Agathon:   
  
"I need your word War God, don’t interfere!”   
  
"Fine I won’t help Xena you have my promise as a god”   
  
"Excellent cause now I’m going to kill her” his grin… was evil I knew Xena would need help, MY help on this one but she didn’t trust me. I wasn’t worthy of her trust nor her love. I missed her already her being mad at me was better than her avoiding me. It was weird but she could do it. I didn’t know if she had help from a different god but I tired to mirrior in on her. The last time I saw her was a rare time when she was off guard… till I got there. I had to find the way to break the bond, but only death could do us part. And I couldn’t kill her, no matter what. That’s till Athena got involved. Chapter II ~ Covered in blood   
  
It was a cold morning and I was searching to find Xena to convince her she needed my help… again. I found her to my surprise she was sitting rocking back and forth crying.   
  
"Xe what’s wrong?” she wailed like a banshee screaming to the heavens. I noticed her hands covered in blood her shift blood soaked. She had to be freezing! I picked her up and took her to my closets temple. She went into shock. Screaming bloody murder. I left after a few days to check up on a war newly broken out in Athens, I knew she would be okay. I came back maybe five hours later and she was gone. Son of a bitch! Where the hell could she have gone?! I searched everywhere; she was in “missing” time. So I waited staring at my mirrior for days, possibly longer. Nothing, it was like she was swept off the face of the earth. Then a few days after that I found her again. In the same state. Slightly crazed and covered in blood. I lifted her up, the blood…this time it was warm…   
  
A day after I heard me named called and I knew I was in trouble.   
  
"ARES! Get your conniving bastard self down here NOW!” still giving me commands, but I gladly obeyed. I don’t think she remembered the “episodes” of blood.   
  
"Hello darling. Enjoying the day?” the sarcasm in my voice was not undetected by my princess.   
  
"Har, har, har. Now where the hell is Gabrielle and Joxer?!?!” I hadn’t thought of that. I didn’t realize the bard and the babbling idiot were gone.   
  
"Don’t know sweets want me to ask around?” I said with a sweet smile.   
  
"Sure why don’t you, and while your at it don’t EVER call me ‘sweets’ or ‘darling’ again. Got it?” her eyes intensely blue almost frightening even to me, I didn’t like the feeling that she’d kill me given the chance now. I did look around for Xena’s companions. I found out at the meeting the next night.   
  
Olympus Meeting   
  
“Now Athena I understand you are training a new warrior. When do we meet her?” I didn’t pay attention to Zeus and Athena’s conversation; little did I know it could have saved Xena’s life.   
  
"I don’t know father, she is very skilled already. Maybe she’ll be my next chosen. I am not sure how she’d feel coming here.”   
  
"Artemis are you still looking for that Amazon girl? What’s her name? Oh, yes Gabrielle.” I snapped into attention.   
  
"Wait your looking for Gabrielle? Bard that hangs with Xena?” I was searching frantically on their faces for answers.   
  
"Calm down Ares! I found her she is safe now… forever in peace.” Artemis had a blissful look on her face. I didn’t get it; they knew I didn’t get it. Them staring at me, eyes boring into my soul. I finally understood what happened to her. The blonde was finally dead! A wide grin spread across my face.   
  
Chapter III ~ Finding the Truth Later when I started wondering why blondie was dead. How? Xena was wondering where she was too. This could mean something, but what? After the meeting Artemis came to my throne room.   
  
"Okay Ares I told dad what your little ‘warrior’ did now you have to pay!”   
  
"Art what the hell are you talking about?” I threw my legs over my throne and waited for her answer.   
  
"Convincing Xena to kill Gabrielle, that’s what! I saw you visit her and she said no at first, probably an act, but now Gabrielle, my amazon is DEAD!!” WAHM! That was a surprise. Xena killed Gabrielle? But it made sense. Covered in blood, dazed, and then she thought I had her.   
  
"Art, Xena killed Gabrielle but I didn’t tell her to, I know what happened.” I explained it to her in full detail.   
  
"But then why did she kill her and Joxer too?”   
  
"That I haven’t figured out. You can help me…. We can—go to the Fates! WE can ask the Fates!” and with that we went to see the Fates.   
  
Chapter IV~ News of the Fates   
  
  
  
"Enemy of the Warrior Princess—“   
  
"—Ally of War—“   
  
"--Sorrow for all”   
  
What the hell did that mean? I left Artemis and went back to the Halls of War. ‘Enemy of Xena’ could be A LOT of people, same with ‘Ally of me’ and ‘sorrow for all’ is pretty much stated. I heard my name called and went, not knowing what was to come.   
  
"Ares!”   
  
"Yes Agathon?”   
  
"Why hello War God. Guess what I have for you”   
  
"I don’t have time for mind games Agathon”   
  
"The Warrior Princess will soon be dead. And I want you to know my name will go down in history for it”   
  
"Wonderful news. Wait! Xena? What have you done with her?!” I grabbed him by his neck and lifted him off the ground. “You said you wouldn’t interfere “*choke* my grip tightened” I sent the furies after her!” I let go of him and he tumbled down gasping for air. I was about to disappear when he spoke   
  
"You said you wouldn’t interfere!!” he was whining. I summoned a fire ball and hit him square in the chest with it, I hate whiners. But his eyes they layed open so much like Xena’s when I—killed her. Chapter V~ The Furies   
  
  
  
"Alecto!” she appeared with her partners.   
  
"Yes Ares” her grin was not one I was pleased to see.   
  
"Release Xena from her punishment.”   
  
"Can’t do that she is mad and it will only grow” her head tilted down and she grinned evilly.   
  
"And why is that?!” my anger grew. A cancer of darkness.   
  
"We were told to drive Xena mad and make her kill Gabrielle. When she realized this sent her madder. Then she killed Joxer so he wouldn’t be heart broken over the loss of Gabrielle, therefore insane!” They all left but one, her voice barley over a whisper.   
  
"But YOU can save her Ares. Love is the answer… always the answer” and she faded away.   
  
Ares Temple   
  
Is what she said true? Could I really trust one of the Furies? I called Dite to see what she thought.   
  
"Sup Stud! Whats ya need?” I explained to her my problem.   
  
"Honey love always prevails. And your love for the Warrior Babe is undefeatable!”   
  
"Dite she has been through trauma she won’t talk to me, much less go out with me”   
  
"Well we’ll just have to change now won’t we?”   
  
"I don’t want her love from Cupid’s arrows, I have told you guys that a thousand times!”   
  
"978”   
  
"What?”   
  
"978, that is the number a times you have told us” I picked up a pillow and threw it at her head.   
  
"Find just do it whatever it is”   
  
"Done! Now go see her!”   
  
Chapter VI~ Seeing Xena   
  
I materialized in front of her.   
  
"Hey Xe” I was greeted by a very welcomed kiss. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around my neck and threw her head back allowing me to kiss her neck. I did hungrily.   
  
But I knew it wasn’t her, it couldn’t be. I hated to do this but I read her thoughts. *Oh my GOD! I forgot how wonderful he was. I can’t believe I left him. I am so glad Cupid showed me what Ares and Aphrodite were talking about. I love him!*   
  
WOW! I silently thanked Cupid and Dite getting a giggle and thanks from them. Xena wrapped her arms around me and pulled me down on to the furs. I was unbuckling her armor when she sat up, her eyes glowed gold and she took off into the forest.   
  
~*~ Xena ran further in to the forest till she came to the temple of Athena. The guards knew her and handed her an emerald-green stone and she vanished to Athena’s private temple. Athena stood by a table looking over some maps and battle strategies.   
  
"Look Bitch! The deal is off, I cannot take this anymore. I want to be with Ares!” Xena bowed her head slightly waiting to see what the goddess would say. Athena calmly turned around.   
  
"You sure? Remember the deal with the furies? You are my slave till I fide it is right to release you back into my brother’s care. And I will give you the memories of how you killed Gab---“Xena cut her off.   
  
"Please don’t whatever you say… I’ll do.”   
  
"Excellent now it is time you ready for this? It may feel strange.”   
  
"Just get on with it” Athena waved her hand over Xena and she turned into a new person. The new second in command of her army. Her “possibly” new chosen. Xena no longer stood there but, Reatha a tall strawberry blonde in a silver version of Athena’s armor. Her hair was piled in a bun on her head, which she held high in pride for her goddess… or so it seemed. Athena smiled and they vanished in a gold flash.   
  
Chapter VII~ The Bet   
  
I stood waiting for Athena and her new commander. It was quiet simple I win the bet Athena stays off my case for two months and her new girl, I assumed would be mine for corruption! If I win Athena gives me her second in command for two wholes months! But if she wins I don’t start any wars for two months. And I knew I would win. I rigged the game. Yeah if Athena found out I’d be dead meat, but who could pass up a chance to piss her off so much, so easily too. Then I saw HER. I heard her name was Reatha and she was a perfect version of Xena but her hair was up, it was blonde and her eyes were green… okay maybe not so perfect, but her power that radiated off her was as strong if not slightly stronger. I could wait to make her mine. My guy Androse walked forward very confidently to the middle of the ring. Reatha too stepped forward. Athena gave the speech and made both warriors sign a document that no matter what they had to listen to their new god for the two months.   
  
Then the fight began. Both started out equally matched but soon Reatha started to get the upper hand, Androse gave the signal and fell to the ground. I sent a mental surge of energy straight from me. He jumped up and started to swing his sword wildly around. Reatha got many nicks in a short minute. She got angrier and started taking riskier moves. There was no way she could win this battle. Then she gave a yell.   
  
"Ayiyiyiyiyiyiyi!” Oooh Athena was good trying to make me let my guard down by picking a girl that reminded me of Xena so I couldn’t transmit the rest of the energy. Androse had Reatha pined to the ground and looked at me, I looked at Athena,   
  
"So sis admit defeat?” Athena clenched her teeth.   
  
"Reatha and I Athena goddess of Honorable War admit--- defeat.” Androse rose to his feet and offered his hand to the fallen warrioress. She glared but took it. Androse knew the plan and flung her at me. I caught her and changed her outfit to a black leather skirt and top. I let her hair down and brushed it off her face. She went over to Athena said a few words and was given a small pouched filled with a potion of some sort. Athena looked at me and gave a scroll all about Reatha and that not matter how I tried I could not take her away form her faith. But Reatha was sick and she had to take one potion everyday to keep her healthy. I gave a wave to the armies and took off with Reatha.   
  
Chapter VIII~ Corruption   
  
We appeared at my temple and I took her straight to my bed chambers. I threw her down and started unbuckling her armor. She looked up at me and smacked me as hard as she could. I got off her and rubbed my jaw. She kicked her leg out at me and flipped off the bed. She fought harder than she did at the fight. I kicked at her and she jumped up hitting me in the back of the head. I aetherd in front of her and punched her in the forehead. She passed out and I caught her instantly.   
  
Laying her on the bed I searched for her bag with the potions. She wasn’t sick no matter how much Athena tried to convince me there was something up and I knew I had to find out what it was. I looked through her room that I set up for her. I saw the pouch and was about to look at the labels on the potions when… Reatha walked in and threw a dagger at my back. I turned to catch it and she flipped over me and snatched the bag away from me. She put it in a safe made by Athena so only Reatha or Athena could open it. I walked over to her angrily and was about to hit her when she pulled me forward and kissed me straight on the lips. I was about to take things further when I felt dizzy and fell down.   
  
"What have you—done to me?” I felt myself falling into a deep slumber   
  
"Sleeping potion made special for gods… mainly you.” I watched as she walked over and rinsed her mouth out with water. Then darkness took me.   
  
Chapter IX~ My Dream   
  
I dreamt I was alone in a forest in Thrace. I recognized the place but couldn’t place its importance to me. Then I saw a girl off in the distance she was laughing with some other girls and some men. I knew who it was it was Xena! I called to her and she came over and cried.   
  
"Xena! Xena! What’s wrong?” I tried to pull her close to me and she ripped herself from my arms.   
  
"You never did care Ares. I could of grown up to be peaceful never knowing the ways of war. And my brother… Lyceus!” One of the men looked up and walked over.   
  
"Xe what’s wrong?”   
  
"I have to die.” He looked surprised.   
  
"Now?”   
  
"Now, Ares you killed me, I can never forgive you.” I saw my own hands grab my sword. I couldn’t stop it as I drove it through her heart.   
  
"I could have been happy and you took that away from me” she died in my arms.   
  
I woke up with a scream. It was the most horrifying dream ever. And I so rarely dream, her eyes looked at me with hate and I felt chills run down my spine. It was a sign I had to keep myself away from Xena. And possibly from Reatha too. But her dying would really piss Athena off; maybe, but I didn’t know then. I went out in to the great hall and found Reatha eating at the smaller table for commanders only. Reatha rose her glass and exclaimed   
  
"My Lord!” she got up and I saw her outfit; a very tight black dress with my symbol on the sides. She walked over and kissed me full on the mouth.   
  
*Wow!* I thought *she kisses almost as well as Xena* I deepened the kissed and aetherd us to my bedchambers. She pushed me on the bed and took of my vest. I wasn’t paying much attention but suddenly Reatha’s eyes changed baby blue, and her hair started to grow out black. She jumped up and ran off to her room. I fallowed and when I got there she was all normal and sleeping but, I didn’t really know.   
  
Chapter X~ Truth Revealed   
  
This was the day I never wanted to remember. The two months were up and Reatha avoided me the whole time. She went straight over to Athena and hugged her whispering in her ear. Athena frantically searched Reatha’s bag looking for more potions and only finding empty bottles. I wanted to know what was going on. So I did one of the things I do best; stalling. I kept talking and Reatha really wanted to go. I looked at them knowingly that either someone would die or something. I was hoping for something. Then SOMETHING happened. Reatha again started to change into her blue eyes and black hair and then what I thought was happening all along Reatha was gone there stood Xena in her regular armor. But one change I didn’t see was added. On the handle of her sword sat the sign of Athena. Xena’s eyes widened and she pulled her sword out for a fight. Blades clashing, eyes flashing and all the while Xena lied to me.   
  
"Ares I had to… the Furies driving me mad. Athena kept them away and the memories. I didn’t want to know, I didn’t want to leave you that night. Athena she blackmailed me.” But she knew this time she even went too far. She dropped her sword as mine slid through her.   
  
"I am sorry Ares… I am sorry I loved you.” And Xena died in my arms.   
  
I finally understood what the Fates ment Enemy of Xena was Athena possibly me. Ally of War was not me but Xena trusting Athena. And sarrow was stated.   
  
Epilogue   
  
I tried to visit her but Hades said she didn’t want to see me. I brought the helmet of Invisibility to Atyminius and let chaos run through Tartarus. I saw her once or twice her telling stories with Lyceus or Joxer or Gabrielle. Athena visited her and would return crying. Once she came back and she hugged me telling me how sorry she was for messing with us. I cried then too. I set it up with the Fates that on the day Xena was reborn in the century I too would awake from my tomb but I would remember it all. I set up my tomb said goodbye to my family and locked myself up with a vial of tears special from Death. That’s where I am now. Recalling the horror and pain in Xena’s eyes when… I did what I did. I see her face one last time in my mind when she was happy, when we were happy. And with the sip I sleep… till she awakens me.


End file.
